Nangokuren High School
Nangokuren High School (男獄煉高校, Nangokuren Kōkō) is a high school where Rintaro is currently enrolled in, alongside notable students such as the Dragons 'and his few male friends, Kōsuke, Tamao and Marokichi. This academy is also the primary setting of the manga series where it focusing on Rintaro's journey through high school while struggling to restrain his lust for girls in order to keep his Hentai Syndrome under control. Overview Before Rintaro enrolled into this academy, Nangokuren High School was formerly an all-girls school, that had only recently changed to co-ed. As such, the population of the school was comprised of 99.9% females, with Rintaro and his friends seemingly being the only male student in the academy. Its masculine name (lit. ''Manly Hell Forge) is what had attracted Rintaro as he had mistakenly believed it was an all-boys school.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 26 Nangokuren High School has an overly violent culture, and abides by the law of nature where the strongest survives, while the weak perishes. As a result, the student body is currently split into a three-way war between three individual factions led by third-year Kyōka, second-year Rino and first-year Ayane. In respect of their immense strength they have been named '''Dragons.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 35-36 'Facilities' *'All Girls Bath Hall'-This is where all the girls take the baths, and for some reason the place a battle between Rintaro and Ayane's friends and subordinates, Keiko and Makoto, took place after Rintaro seemingly "defiled the sacred place" (Makoto's claims). *'All Mens Bath-'''Due to the fact that the school has only just become coed, there were no bathing facilities for the male students. Until one is constructed, Rintaro and his friends are forced to bathe in a kiddie pool where is located beside the All Girls Bath Hall. *'Student Gymnastic Hall'''-This is the facility where all the student gathered and where Rintaro and his Brotherhood of Virginity got caught by the Disciplinary Squad for peeking at the girls while dressing. This is also where the former Disciplinary Squad President, Asuna became a school idol and held a concert to hypnotize the students to work for her (all except Rintaro as his phobia not just made him invulnerable to Asuna's song, but also lift his suspicion about her.) *'Ren Hall'-The newly built hall, was a tribute to Ren, Rino's elder sister and a former Dragon of the academy, who won the Batsuzangaisei Ceremony against Meru just before her departure from the academy. Rintaro would then destroy it resulting in his victory, breaking Ren's record in the progress. Interestingly, it's accidental destruction also made Rintaro a living legend for destroying two former school buildings with one blow. *'Medical Infirmary'-A Medical Facility where the student usually get their medical treatment. For example, Meru took Ayane to this facility after Ayane's brief battle against Rino which she loses. *'First Main Gymnasium'-The school stadium located into the heart of the academy that held most of the important events in the academy, including one of the academy traditions, Bakugyaku Festival. *'Academy Swimming Pool'-The school swiming pool where Summer Classes are held and also Rintaro's nightmare (due to his phobia). According to the Kōsuke and Tamao, the pool has a hole that not only didn't drain the water, but also rumoured to send any unlucky stundent into ancient Rome. It is considered as one of the school's Seven Mysteries. *'Secret Onsen (Later "dubbed" as Tachibana Onsen''Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 25, page 28)'-The hidden Hot Springs where all the female student indulged the hot springs bath. A bigger version hot spring is later created by both Rintaro and Honori despite Rintaro failed escape attempt. 'Proficient Figures' 'Students' 'Current''' Former Academy Faculty Reference Trivia Category:Locations